Loyalty
by luvingbtr
Summary: James is always there for Carlos, especially in his time of need. Jarlos bromance!


**Just a little Jarlos bromance for you guys! Enjoy!**

Carlos woke up with a nauseous feeling in his stomach. His throat burned and his head ached. He got out of bed and wished he hadn't. Carlos was so dizzy, he had to hold onto his dresser to keep from faceplanting on the carpet. Shakily, he walked into the kitchen where Kendall and Logan were eating breakfast.

"Good Morning" they said. Logan was making pancakes and Kendall had already started eating them.

"I'll have a plate ready for you in a minute, Carlitos." Logan reassured him.

"That's okay. I'm not hungry." Carlos said, walking to the bathroom. Logan stared at Carlos' retreating form in astonishment. Carlos was always hungry. Oh, well, he thought, putting two more plates on the table for himself and James.

As Carlos, walked to the bathroom, he felt the nauseous feeling get stronger. His headache was getting worse and he just wanted to die. James came out of the bathroom and looked at Carlos.

"Hey buddy" he said, going to the kitchen. Carlos took a shower and got dressed. Then he remembered that today was dance practice with Mr.X . Darn, he thought. When he finally walked into the living room, Kendall, James, and Logan were ready to leave. Carlos grabbed his gym bag and the four headed out to their limo.

At Rocque Records

"Dogs! Until Mr.X gets here, we are going to rehearse Love Me Love Me." Gustavo barked. The guys began to groan. Love Me Love Me was the fastest, hardest song. Carlos survived the fast paced dancing and singing, just barely. Just as they were finishing, Mr.X arrived.

"Today we will work on Elevate, Love Me Love, and Superstar. X-begin" Mr. X ordered. The boys groaned again. Those were the three hardest, fastest songs. As they began to dance to Love me Love Me again, Carlos became extremely dizzy. He felt bile creep up his throat. After another hour of dancing, Carlos couldn't take it anymore.

"Mr. X, may we have a break?" Carlos asked timidly.

"X-fine. 30 minutes" Mr.X replied. The boys ran out of the studio.

"Thanks Carlos!" Kendall praised

"I felt like dying! You saved us!" James added.

"Good Job!" Logan finished. Carlos didn't bother to acknowledge them. He ran to the bathroom and into the first stall, not bothering to lock the door behind him. There, Carlos fell to his knees, gripping the toilet in a death grip as he threw up. He emptied all the contents of his stomach into the toilet, his chest heaving. As he continued to throw up, Carlos was aware of a hand rubbing his back. He looked up and saw Logan's chocolate brown eyes staring at him.

"Oh my god! Carlos! Are you done?" Logan asked. Carlos shook his head and dunked his head in the bowl again, retching violently as his body shook with painful sobs.

"H-hurts Logie" Carlos whimpered.

"I know buddy. Why didn't you tell me you felt sick this morning?" Logan replied, texting James to get Kendall and come.

"What Logan? I was enjo-woah!" James exclaimed, Kendall on his heels.

"What happened here?" Kendall exclaimed.

"Carlos is sick" Logan replied not taking his eyes off the ill boy.

"J-J-Jamie?" Carlos whimpered. They all knew Carlos clung to James whenever he was sick. Kendall and Logan stepped back and James took over.

"I'm here Carlitos. I've got you." James cooed, gathering Carlos into his strong arms. He carried Carlos out and laid him on the couch while Logan and Kendall went to talk to Gustavo.

"What do you dogs want?" Gustavo barked.

"Carlos is sick." Logan replied.

"What do you mean?"

"He threw up!" Kendall exclaimed.

"So?" Gustavo asked.

"So? So?" Kendall spluttered. "He's really sick and can't work!"

"Fine. Get pretty dog to take him home. You two stay here!"

"But-" Gustavo cut him off. "No buts. If you both don't say, for the next month, including today, all four of you will be doing 10 hour harmonies, with no breaks. " Kendall and Logan gulped and nodded. They made their way to the lounge, awing at the sight before them. Carlos was curled in a ball against James' chest and James was stroking his hair.

"James?"Logan asked. James looked up at him, worry crossing his face.

"Yeah? Guys, he's burning up. He doesn't look too good. What did Gustavo say?" James replied.

"We gotta stay. You have to take him home" Kendall replied.

"Why?"

"Gustavo said if we don't stay, for the next month, we're doing 10 hours of harmonies, no breaks." Logan finished, resting his hand on Carlos' burning forehead. "You're right."

"I'll take him home" James offered, standing up, and cradling Carlos to his chest.

"Okay, thanks." Logan replied. "You _do _know how to take care of a sick person, right?"

James nodded. "Yeah, I took care of Kendall when he was sick last week." Kendall shot him a death glare and James realized his mistake.

"Oops! Wasn't supposed to tell you that! Bye!" James rushing out the door, leaving a confused Logan behind.

"Wait, what?" Logan asked. "Oh, whatever." He followed Kendall to the recording studio.

Meanwhile, the limo had dropped James and Carlos off at the entrance to the PalmWoods. James thanked him, and carried Carlos upstairs, laying him on the orange couch.

"J-Jamie?"

"Hey buddy" James replied. "How're you feeling?"

"Not good. My tummy hurts" Carlos whimpered, his face contorted in pain.

"Aww, buddy. Go to sleep, alright?" James cooed.

"Lie down" Carlos grasped weakly at James wrist, pulling him down. Even when he was sick, he had quite a bit of strength from Gustavo's boot camp. James nodded, and wrapped his arms around Carlos.

"Sleep, well, little buddy."

**Well? Cheesy, right? I know. Review, please? Thanks~ Love you guys~ **

**XO ~Rain**


End file.
